Calm Before The Storm
by Froooooooooooooooooooooost
Summary: Deidara and Sasori spend the night pranking the other members, which leads them to having blue and white hair respectively. Now being ordered to catch the 4 tails, the night is said storm mentioned in the title, in which someone gets hurt, badly.


This story is brought to you by AkatsukiForever21 and Shichiya. Please read and enjoy it.

Calm Before The Storm

It was just another night in the akatsuki headquarters when a certain puppeteer and blonde decided to have some fun pranking the other members.

. "Brat, now what?"

"Lets play a prank on Itachi! I hate that bastard, un!"

"...Up to you."

So Deidara and Sasori crept into Itachi's room and grabbed a bucket of paint,

:

"Oi, I did not SAY I'M GONNA GRAB A BUCKET OF PAINT, BRAT."

"Ssh, this is the good part, un." Deidara n took a paintbrush and painted humorous patterns on the sleeping Uchiha.

"... You better be careful. If he wakes up we are both dead meat."

"Don't worry, Sasori no danna, un." After that, he then took said bucket of paint, pouring it over the floor.

"Deidara, you really are crazy." sasori sighed, stepping away so the paint would not get splashed onto him.

"I just hate that bastard, un. Now lets get out of here, un." Deidara whispered and y both bolted from the Uchiha's room.

"...' sasori rolled his eyes, before sprinting after the blonde.

"Saa, who shall we prank next, danna?"

"...Hidan"

"Hehe, okay. How shall we prank him, un?"

:

"I don't know. Steal his necklace?" sasori shrugged.

"Hmm how about we write a message in his room using tomato sauce telling him to stop swearing, n he'll think its from his god 'jashin' or something, un." Deidara suggested.

"Okay...I'll get the sauce" Sasori said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Deidara stood outside the kitchen waiting, thinking:" this is gonna be good..."

Sasori returned with quite a few bottles of tomato sauce. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." he groaned.

"Well, you are, un! Anyway, I thought you could not stand that bastard...Anyway, let's go, un." Deidara replied before going to the jashinist's room and slowly opening the door.

"..." Sasori shook his head and followed the blonde.

The blonde then took dipped his finger into a bottle of ketchup and slowly wrote a message, afterward grabbing the bottle and squirting ketchup everywhere to make it seem more believable.

"You should draw that circle and triangle thing." Sasori pointed out.

"Oh yeah, un. Thanks for reminding me, Sasori no danna, un." Deidara n quickly drew the diagram before dragging said puppeteer out of the room.

"I can walk by myself..." Sasori muttered as he ticked Hidan off the mental list.

"Hurry, danna! We have to prank Tobi next, un! I know just the thing to do, un! Can you get me some of your puppet glue and stickers please, un?" The blonde pleaded, giving Sasori the puppy-eyed look.

"... Fine, I can lend you the glue. AND I don't have stickers." Sasori face palmed.

"But-never mind, un." Deidara sneaked into Tobi's room, where the nuisance was snoring away on couch.

Sasori passed to Deidara the glue, staying outside. He did not want to know what Deidara was going to do to Tobi.

Deidara gently poured the glue over Tobi's mask, and when he spotted a bunch of alphabet stickers, quickly stuck them onto the mask over the glue,

Sasori waited outside, counting the seconds.

Deidara laughed on reading what Tobi's mask now said before pulling Sasori in to see it.

Sasori gagged on his own saliva, struggling not to laugh as he ran out. Don't laugh, don't laugh. Sasori said to himself inwardly as he laughed inwardly.

Before they both could burst out laughing hysterically, Deidara pulled them both out of the room before shutting the door.

Sasori was still trying to fight down his laughter. "Well brat, who's next?"

"How about Konan? It'd be fun to see her with pink hair..." The blonde sniggered at the thought.

"...Okay..." Sasori blinked.

Deidara grabbed a bottle of pink dye before rushing into Konan's bathroom and replacing the contends of the bottle with the pink hair dye.

Sasori went off to Pein's room, before returning with a handful of Pein's piercings. "I just swapped some of these on his face with flower piercings." sasori shrugged.

" Not bad, Sasori no danna, un. Too bad Zetsu is on a mission, so we can't prank him, un" Deidara smirked before realizing one thing.

"He would probably eat us if we play any prank on him." Sasori immediately pointed out.

"Good point, un. But we have to prank ourselves too! If not, they'll know we did it, un!" Deidara quipped.

"Okay." Sasori said as he suddenly grabbed one of Konan's lipsticks and drew it over Deidara's mouth.

"No, un. I think I'll just dye my hair blue, un." Deidara replied, wiping the lipstick off his mouth.

"I wonder what i should do... "sasori mused.

"How about pouring sand into your puppets?" Deidara suggested.

"Never! Those are my art! Maybe I'll turn myself into a freaking white head." Sasori said as he walked off to get the dye.

"Alright,un. Good night, danna." Deidara ran back to his room and dyed his hair bright blue before going to bed.

"I look old." Sasori muttered at his now white hair, before going to bed as well.

In the morning, Deidara woke up earlier than the rest with his hair blue, knowing it was his last chance to play his biggest prank.

He grabbed an envelope, filled it with shaving cream, and rushed to Pein's room. He slotted the mouth of the envelope inside before jumping on it, causing shaving cream to splatter probably around the whole of Pein's room. Deidara giggled softly and rushed back to his room.

Sasori woke up, and sighed at his hair. He wondered when the rest would wake up.

Suddenly, there was a scream of "MY HAIR, ITS PINK! NOOOO!" down the hallway.

Sasori waited for the next yell. "WHAT THE F*CK? JASHINSAMA?"

It was then that Deidara decided to 'wake up' an yelled a convincing "ARGHHH! WHO REPLACED MY SHAMPOO WITH BLUE DYE!"

Sasori decided it was his turn. "DEIDARA! DID YOU DYE MY HAIR WHITE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?"

From the hallway re was a reply of "SASORI NO DANNA! WHY WOULD I DO THAT, UN!" before Deidara rushed to Sasori's room, telling him that it was time to go for breakfast, but not before giving said puppeteer a short hug.

"Nice work." Sasori muttered to Deidara, but staying perfectly still.

When they entered the breakfast hall, it was obvious that their pranks had worked. Pein, for one, looked positively pissed off.

"...Pein, your piercings look different." Sasori pointed out.

"Yeah, un. Konan, what's hap-WHAT happened to your HAIR!" Deidara halfed asked,half laughed.

"Tobi? You love PORN?" Hidan said in shock.

"AHAHAHAHA!This is freakin' hilarious! Anyway, where's that bastard Itachi and his partner Kisame, un?" Deidara questioned, hoping to see the Uchiha's face.

"ITACHI! Your room! And your face!" Kisame yelled in horror.

"Huh? ARGH!" Itachi cried as he saw himself in a mirror.

Sasori sniggered inwardly.

Suddenly, Hidan guffawed and the whole table broke out in laughter.

"So now... I look like I bleached my hair." Sasori said as he blew at his white fringe.

"Hey, Kisame san, why don't you have any problems?" Deidara asked, running his hands through his now blue hair.

"Kisame? You did these? I'm going to kill you!" Itachi roared as he ran after the shark guy.

"Alrighhtt...Well, even though we have this problem, I still expect you to go for missions" Pein ordered.

"Are you sure you want to go after bijuus with that kind of piercings?" Sasori raised a brow. He and Deidara won't have any problem. It would be a perfect disguise.

"I won't be, you will. Deidara and Sasori, you two are to go and search for the four tails. You need not wear a disguise; just remove your cloaks, as with that hair colour, no one will recognise you both."

"Deidara should get rid of his ponytail. That will be even more unrecognisable."

"What, can't I just let down my hair, un?"

"You still look like yourself to me."

"Fine, I'll let my hair down and take off the scope..." Deidara sighed and took off the scope, and then let down his hair.

"Huh." Sasori said as he shrugged off his cloak and changed into more of a village clothes, throwing another pair at Deidara.

"Hmph...un." Deidara pouted before changing into the villager's clothes.

"So what now..." Sasori asked looking around. "Oh yeah, we're going on foot, Brat."

"Coming danna, un." The blonde, or rather blunette, was right behind Sasori in less than a minute.

"Let's go." Sasori said as he walked off and away from the headquarters.

As they were moving away from headquarters, Deidara saw Itachi chasing Kisame around just outside, and laughed.

"Come on, hurry up." Sasori barked, where he was already rather far.

"Coming, danna, wait for meee, un!" Deidara replied quickening his pace to match Sasori's.

Sasori did not say anything else as he walked to the village the four tails resided in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

End of Chapter 1

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a fun night of pranking, and with their hair colour changed, Sasori and Deidara are headed for the four-tails. What kind of troubles would they face? Stay tuned, and watch out for the next chapter.

Please review~ and no flaming. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for me and Shichiya.


End file.
